1. Field of the Invention
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a system and method of mobile printing using near field communication (NFC).
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile communication technologies are developed and mobile communication devices have become popularized, mobile devices such as smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), and personal digital assistances (PDAs) have begun to replace existing PCs. In the field of image forming apparatuses such as printers, scanners, faxes, copying machines, and multifunction printers (MFPs), research is currently being conducted into a technology to allow a mobile device to directly use an image forming apparatus without accessing a PC.
Specifically, in order to overcome interface restrictions of mobile devices and to ensure mobility, wireless communication is preferred between an image forming apparatus and a mobile device. However, a typical wireless connection process is complicated, is inconvenient, and demands users to have preliminary knowledge of a wireless network.
In addition, since a mobile application provided on a mobile device to use an image forming apparatus uses an environment different from an existing PC environment, a user who is not used to manipulating the mobile application may find it difficult to use the image forming apparatus.